


Thank You

by fairycentral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nalu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycentral/pseuds/fairycentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's really thankful to him because...she has so much to thank him for—Chapter 337.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Thank You**

**Summary:** She's really thankful to him because...she has so much to thank him for—Chapter 337

**Word Count excluding A/N's:** 1, 207 words

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

Thank you once again my dearest beta reader,  **DemonxHalphas**

\--

_[You don't need a reason to cry...]_

She watched.

She watched as Natsu and Future Rogue crashed into the Eclipse Gates, destroying it to pieces. She watched them vigilantly as the rubble flew every which way from the impact.

She watched carefully as the dragons began to glow. She watched as the glowing intensified, and shrink into an orb of energy. She watched as that orb popped into a puff of smoke, indicating that the dragons returned to their own period of time—four-hundred years in the past.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she uttered quietly, "They're... gone."

It was a sigh of relief; relief that the dragons were gone; relief that they had won the battle; relief that everyone is fine. They were injured, maybe even badly, but fine nonetheless.

_Relief that he was safe._

Her eyes shifted from the dragons to Future Rogue and Natsu. She watched as moments later, Future Rogue glowed. He and Natsu exchanged words, before Rogue finally vanished into thin air, returning back to his own time—seven years into the future.

She found her mind starting to wander, curiosity peeking from the corners. Did her future self's...  _body_  return to her own time too? Or, did something else happen?

A weird feeling stirred in her stomach, eventually spreading throughout her body. Lucy did indeed felt... weird. It was hard to describe. She doubts that she can even find the perfect word in the dictionary that would explain it. "Weird" was her best option. It was as if... a part of her—her consciousness maybe—is leaving her body.

She closed her eyes, feeling the need to perform the action.

\--

Her eyes flutter open, revealing two beautiful chocolate-coloured orbs. The sky was the first thing she saw when she opened them. It was calm. It held tints of pink, orange, and blue, and a few clouds were lingering and about. It was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking even.

She sat up, her eyes roaming the unfamiliar area. She saw grass everywhere. Plains, is what it's called. She tried to see if she there was anything else other than the plains, a house, a person, anything, but alas nothing else was there other than grass, rolls and rolls of it.

"Where... am I?" She mumbled.

With a decision of exploring further on foot, and a hope of finding anything, she picked herself up. She noticed something. Memories flooded her mind. She died. She's dead. She looked down and she wasn't wearing her cloak anymore, no, she was wearing the outfit she used to wear, the outfit that she loved. She also took notice of something that shocked her more.

She had her arm back.

Her right arm was back, and so was the pink Fairy Tail insignia. The insignia that she loved, it took a huge toll on her when she lost it. When she couldn't see it anymore. The thought almost didn't process in her foggy mind. But now it's back, the Fairy Tail mark that linked her to those amazing mages that she called as her family. She was whole again. She wasn't Lucy Heartfilia anymore. No, not anymore.

_She's Lucy of Fairy Tail._

\--

Realization dawned on Lucy. No, this was not her body. This was not her memories. This was not her. This is Future Lucy. She tried to see if she could move her arm but it didn't move as Future Lucy continued to stand there, taking in all the beauty. Future Lucy was in control, not her. All she could do was watch, think, and feel.

\--

Future Lucy took a step, quickly followed by another one, and soon enough she was walking. She was walking to nowhere in particular, but she kept on walking. A gust of wind came, blowing her hair around. She brought her right hand up to the side of her face, and brushed it back behind her ear. She continued walking, not noticing the silent steps that came from behind her.

_"Hey, Lucy!"_  Her feet came to a stop.

She  _knew_  that voice. She could recognize it anywhere. She had always yearned to hear it again after his death that she caused. She still blamed herself for it. He had died protecting her. She yearned for that warmth in his voice that fills her heart, every day.

Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widening at the same moment she saw him.  _Natsu_. He wasn't crying, quite the contrary actually. He looked so happy. His eyes held the same light that they always had. It held hope and the will to come forward. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but no voice came. A lump in her throat stopped everything.

"Get over here already!" He grinned. The same toothy grin that she would know from anywhere. The same grin that she grew to love. Her tears finally escaped.

A flash of blue came from the corner of her eye. "Everyone's here waiting!"

That cat... He could say things with no worry, and now he's jumping and dancing around like nothing happened.

She was too shocked to move, her heart brimming with joy. She hadn't seen them for what seemed like forever. She was filled with emotion. She missed her best friends, and partners, and now she saw them again. Natsu extended his hand and took a hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him.

Behind him, the whole guild has gathered. Erza who was standing sternly with her ever present armor and kind eyes; Gray who's actually wearing a shirt for a change; Juvia, Mirajane and Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus and the Raijinshuu, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy, Cana, Panther Lily, Charles, and...and everyone. The image made Future Lucy's vision to blur, and she staggered. Her family was there, right in front of her. She thought she would never see them again.

Natsu turned to her with pure joy clearly written on his expression. "Now... let's continue on our adventure." And they ran towards their family.

Through tears, she smiled.

"Yeah."

\--

A burning sensation on her right hand snapped Lucy back to her body. She lifted her hand up to see what was going on, but the journal was gone. Instead, she took notice of something else. She lifted her hand up to her cheek, only to feel something damp.

"Tears?"

She brought her arms up to wipe away the tears, but to no avail, they kept coming. She stared at his back. Slowly, she took a step. Then another, then another. She reached him. Her arms wrapped around his middle as she buried her face into his back. She felt him flinch at the sudden contact, but eased into it. Her tears kept coming, his shirt—or at least what's left of it—was probably soaked by her tears.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" His voice was calm, but he couldn't fool her. She heard the worry in his voice clearly.

"No...not really... Just..." She paused again; it surprised her that she wasn't stuttering, despite her crying.

"Thank you." She smiled into his back.

She's really thankful to him because...she has so much to thank him for.

_[...All you need is to feel the warmth that dwells in your chest.]_


End file.
